The present invention relates to image processing such as image restoration/enhancement for degraded images, and more particularly, to a region-based method for iterative regularization image enhancement, and to an associated region-based apparatus and an associated processing circuit.
Image restoration/enhancement for degraded images, such as resolution enhancement (i.e. interpolation), deblur-processing, and noise removal, has been an issue since there is no trivial solution to the problem. For example, given that gv is a degraded image vector representing a degraded image while fv is an original image vector representing an original image, the degraded image can be described by utilizing a degradation model as follows:gv=DBfv+η;where B represents a blur matrix, D represents a sub-sampling matrix, and η represents a noise vector. As the blur matrix B and the noise vector η are unknown.